In the Life of Anna Cunnington
by Maudlin Eyes
Summary: Penniless Anna Cunnington lives on the streets of Port Royal. In the midst of her days on the streets and corners, she has experienced much. But something unexpected happens to Anna. She is engulfed in a life of piracy and love. JackAnna
1. Confrontations and Accusations

Hello there! Well, this is my first story! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
A/N: I do not own these characters except and Anna and whomever else are not in POTC. And yada, yada, yada.  
  
Chapter 1: Confrontations and Accusations  
  
"May I ask; have you actually ever bestowed eyes upon a pirate?" Commodore Norrington of Port Royal questioned.  
  
"No, I can't say that I have, Commodore," I retorted. The Commodore looked at me in disbelief with just a hint of disgust.  
  
I reached out my hand, gesturing for him to help me up from the dusty grounds of the street. He hesitated, sighed, and grabbed my hand. I stood up, the top of my forehead reaching the tip of his chin. He wiped off his hand on a handkerchief that was placed in the pocket of his attire. I brushed off my black skirt and looked him boldly in the eyes.  
  
"Why would you inquire such a question?" I tilted my head, pondering. Why would the Commodore come up to me, a penniless woman, and ask such a bizarre question.  
  
"My business is my own, but, I believe an exception is in order. The governor and I are searching for a pirate upon Port Royal. It is said that he had spoken with a gypsy... near William Turner's blacksmith shop," he paused, tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. "Isn't remarkable that we found a gypsy, nigh this wonderful blacksmith shop? Oh and would you look at that, it just so happens to be owned by William Turner. Can you take a probable guess as to whom this gypsy is?" I did not appreciate the sarcasm or the accusation.  
  
"You know Commodore, for one as brilliant as you, you can be quite obtuse. It is remarkable that you found a gypsy nigh this blacksmith shop. But I can't say that I have ever seen one here before," I hastily rejoinder.  
  
"Why Anna, you are quite the gypsy. With your insane garb. Any woman would think twice before wearing such a display of colors. Who in their right mind would wear a purple corset atop a white blouse? As to my understanding, corsets are to be worn on the inside. And anyone whom is sane would agree that such jewelry is a sure sign of witchery. And if not witchery than insanity.  
  
"I do believe that lying to the Commodore of this port is not right with the law, especially such a severe lie as this. You aided in the hiding of Captain Jack Sparrow. Although, Jack will not be in hiding for long. I am under strict rule to barricade you in the jail of Port Royal after you inform us where he is hiding. If you refuse, which I doubt you will, you will be hung aside your dear friend Jack," as he said the word 'hung', a satisfied smile came about his forbidding face.  
  
"How dare you judge and threaten me. I am no gypsy. I apologize for not having a vast amount of clothing. In fact, these are without doubt the only clothes that I possess. And how I where my clothes does not define my profession or who I am. If that is what you would designate a gypsy nevertheless.  
  
"Even if I do know where Jack Sparrow is, I would never tell the likes of you. And if being hung is my punishment, than so be it. But I do not see any assistance as to catching me," I declare. A devilish smirk approaches his face. My eyes widen as four red coats take stand beside him. I hesitate, but regain my thoughts. I quickly alter to run. I turn the corner as fast as my stout legs will allow. Places to hide sketch through my mind. I rapidly think of somewhere to go. "I know just the place," I smile. 


	2. Fleeing and Ensnaring

Hello again! I'm desperately trying to stay in the writing spirit! I want to finish this story so badly. So please review, keep my spirits high!!! Although these chocolate truffles are helping!  
  
Thanks Lissa! You are my first review!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Fleeing and Ensnaring  
  
"I do believe this is the best sword that I have established yet," I mumble to whoever is listening. This would be, unfortunately, only me. My co- worker never seems to wake. I am afraid that the alcohol has drifted him into a deep slumber, or for as long as he has been sleeping, a coma. I lightly titter to myself. "What an idle soul."  
  
"You know, talking 'mongst yerself is a sure sign of madness," a gruff voice acquaints.  
  
"Well then, I am fearful that I have gone mad long ago," I turn to face my dearly missed friend.  
  
"Ello, Willy Boy!" The pirate remarked happily.  
  
"Jack! It's been much too long!" I embraced my pirate friend that I have not seen in months. "Are you insane? This location is much too dangerous! You will be hung if Norrington catches word. You must leave at once!"  
  
"Oh, dear Willy, he already has! I've been hiding up in the beams all by me onsies for 'bout two days now. He be looking awfully hard. I 'eard him harassing some girl I was talking with for a hiding spot. She must've known ye shop well. On a count she knew tha' the beams in this here shop would be perfect!" I looked at him. As if my gaze would ask the question that weigh in my mind.  
  
"A woman knows my shop that well? Well enough to know that withholding in the beams would let any man go unseen? That is excessively odd," I try to think of who this mysterious woman could be.  
  
"She looks like a wench to me," Jack informed, "an' if not a wench, than a gypsy."  
  
"Could it possibly be Anna? She lives on the streets. But I have never seen her near my shop, let alone in it."  
  
"Yes well, you don't notice much when ye be workin' there Willy," Jack grinned foolishly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right."  
  
"He's completely correct, William. Although, I have spent little time near or in your shop, I eye you. Waiting for you to notice me. Then, I laugh, because you never do. You are much too involved in Elizabeth and your swords," Anna fusses.  
  
"Anna! So, you are the one! I deeply apologize. It is true, I am too much involved!" I embrace my friend from the streets, guilty of what she accused.  
  
"Ahh, the gypsy! What brings you about this shop?" Jack asked.  
  
"I am on the run, from Norrington. He is after my neck along with yours," Anna informs directing her gaze towards Jack. "I refused to tell him where I told you to hide, so now I am afraid I must suffer a short drop and a sudden stop, beside you."  
  
"Thatta girl now!" Jack compliments Anna proudly. As if he was the one that made her so swift and agile.  
  
"Why, Anna, you've turned out to be a rebel. I must say, your actions are leading you towards a life of piracy. Jack has a way with that you know. He baffled me when he informed me of my pirate actions."  
  
"Yes, and you all know the penalty for piracy. I now have your confession, Mr. Turner, along with Anna's. Why, I can hang all the three of you side by side. I do believe that it will be held tomorrow morning. The reward for my findings will be great!" Norrington remarked. He slipped in quite unnoticed.  
  
"Oh blood hell!" Jack sighed. "You are a sneaky lil' devil ain't ye?"  
  
"Oh, but Jack, don't you know, Anna led us right to you. I do believe thanks are in order," Norrington turned towards Anna and stretched out his hand. "This will be the only time I am willing to touch you Ms. Cunnington, so choose wisely. Thank you none-the-less for your actions. Although, they were quite dull, for the penalty is great," he smirked proudly.  
  
"Do you believe that I would shake your hand after the dirty things you've said? You, Mr. Norrington, are the dull one!"  
  
"Well, that's interesting. Shouldn't it be Commodore Norrington? For the fact that you are part of the filth in this Port. And now you shall hang next to two pirates. For the filth that you are, you should not have that honor, but by law, I am forced to take these actions." Norrington paused, "guards, arrest them!"  
  
"You have no proof that I confessed to being a pirate! For it was not a confession at all!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes, that is true, but you did aid in the hiding of Jack Sparrow. By law of Port Royal, your head shall be hung," Norrington spat.  
  
"Wait a minute now! For one Commodore, it is Captain Jack Sparrow. And for two, Willy here, did not know I was hiding in this little shop," Jack informed.  
  
"Why, Jack, you do have a point. But like Will taking part in piracy, we have no proof!" Norrington smiled wickedly. "Clap their hands in irons. The three of them," Norrington looked at me as he commanded this.  
  
We did not try to get away. Jack surprised the lot of us by that. We were to be taken to be barricaded in the jails of Port Royal. Just before we were pushed out the door, Norrington took his final word.  
  
"Anna, I do believe that you kept your promise of leading us to the pirate. Actually you lead us to two pirates. And how unlikely, you are still to be barricaded and hung. Funny little world now isn't it?" Norrington was despicable. 


	3. Mourning

Chapter Three: Mourning  
  
The three of us sit on the floor of the cell, gazing down. Will is most likely thinking about the friends he'll never see again and the swords he'll never get to finish. But I can see in his eyes, that show so much emotion, whom he is truly thinking about. The love of his life is etched into his mind. A single tear falls from his soft brown eyes. A tear for Elizabeth. My heart melts.  
  
I crawl over and lay my head on his shoulder. He places his arm around me and we cry together.  
  
I cry for the love I will never experience, the family that I will never have. And the life that was such a waste. Norrington's words beat down in my mind. 'You are the filth of this port.' I cry even harder, for my heart knows it's true.  
  
I glance at Jack. His tri-cornered hat is drawn over his coal-lined eyes. I wonder whom he mourns for, or if he mourns at all. He probably mourns over the rum he'll never drink and the wenches he'll never have. Or maybe, just maybe, he mourns for his crew and his beautiful ship. The Black Pearl was an amazing ship. Will always told me that it was a ship of freedom. A kind of freedom that I will never encounter.  
  
I hear Jack clear his throat. Perhaps he is trying to grasp his tears. I call to him. "Jack?"  
  
He takes a minute to respond. "Yes, luv?"  
  
"Come here. Please?" I plea. He glances at me, seeming to be surprised. "Please?" He removes his hat, stands up with his head still held down, and sets beside me. He looks down at me. I look him in the eyes. "Don't be afraid, Jack. If you need to cry, please do so. It helps, Sweetie," I gingerly express.  
  
"Thanks for caring, luv. But pirates don't cry."  
  
"Jack, everyone cries. I'm crying and you yourself called me a pirate," Will enlightened.  
  
"Yes, but ye be a sap, Will."  
  
"I like men who are saps," I smile. Probably my final one before my death wish. My smile quickly fades at the thought. "I can't believe that I am to die tomorrow. I am only eighteen. I want a family and an undying love," I cry.  
  
"Well, at least we will be together," A remorseful smile comes to William's face as he yet again attempts to brighten the moment. "I know what you feel, Anna. I have a shop that will be let run down for no one will tend to it. And most of all, I am in love with someone whom I will never see again. Even though she could never love me back. But I guess I'll never know, now will I?"  
  
"I have a ship that will 'ave no captain. A crew with no captain, most of all. I must die with the fact tha' I never had loved or was ever loved at all," Jack sighed, tears caught tight in his throat, "I did nothing with meself."  
  
"Oh Jack, don't say that. You are a remarkable person. You have my love. Even if it is the love of a friend," Will solaced. He directed his attention towards me. "Anna, I wished I had known you better."  
  
"And, I," Jack added. "You are quite a woman, Anna. My kind a woman."  
  
"Thank you," I whispered. Tears caught in my throat as well. Jack placed his arm around me where Will's had once rested. I laid my head on his shoulder this time. His strength was comforting. "Jack, you smell of the sea," I breathed in his scent. "It smells sweet and fresh."  
  
"Thanks, luv. You smell of sweet plums. My favorite fruit," he smiled. I love his smile. Something draws me to him. I cried into his chest. His grip grew tighter. He pulled me into a cuddle. I don't know what it was; maybe the fact that we were to meet our destiny tomorrow, but Captain Jack Sparrow shed tears. 


	4. Port Williams

Hello there! Hope you like chapter four! Chapter five is coming very soon!  
  
Wahoo! Two reviews! Keep 'em coming folks! he he he. ;)  
  
~Adrienne  
  
Chapter Four: Port Williams  
  
"Father? Father, where are you?!" I shout. My nerves on end.  
  
"What? What? I'm right here, darling."  
  
"Commodore has gone mad! Positively mad!" I was going crazy with all of the thoughts racing through my mind.  
  
"Elizabeth, calm down. Get your bearings!"  
  
"Commodore! He's gone mad! He is hanging three people, two of which are innocent!"  
  
"Who are these three you speak of, my darling?" The worrisome Governor questions.  
  
"He intends to hang Will! And a lady no younger than me! He claims that she is a gypsy. But she is not, Father! She is homeless! He also intends to hang Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"They finally caught that imbecile?!"  
  
"Father, please?!"  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm dearly sorry. Who is this young lady?"  
  
"Her name is Anna Cunnington. Father, I swear she is not a gypsy!" I scream, frustrated.  
  
"Cunnington? Her last name is Cunnington? You say that she is homeless? Does she live on the streets of Port Royal or Port Williams?" My father asks.  
  
"Port Royal, why?"  
  
"If my instincts are correct, than her father is the governor of Port Williams!"  
  
"But, she is homeless which would make that impossible! I'm sure if your instincts were correct, she would not be penniless in Port Royal!"  
  
"Was she born into her status?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. William has talked about her many times. Stating his pity on her. He also mentioned something about her not knowing her.her FATHER!!" I paused. "Then.then Governor Cunnington must be her father! How many Cunningtons could possibly live in Jamaica?!"  
  
"You must talk to Commodore Norrington at once, darling!" My father commanded.  
  
*  
  
"Norrington?! Commodore Norrington?!" I shout, barging through the doors of his office.  
  
"Ms. Swann?! Ms. Swann?! Elizabeth, calm down! He is not here at this hour!" Captain Norman Callaway yells, holding my arms in his strong grasp while shaking me slightly.  
  
"I must speak with him! It is urgent!"  
  
"What could it possibly be about Ms. Swann?"  
  
"It is between life and death, let us leave it at that," I reply. "Where is he Captain?!"  
  
"He is by the barracks. Talking with who is in charge with the hangings. He just left not too long ago. Leave now if you want to catch him."  
  
"Thank you, Captain!" I shouted as I ran out the door.  
  
I ran through the dusty streets of Port Royal. Bumping into civilians as I go. I pay no attention to the grunts and the yells. I finally reach the barracks and search for my fiancée. I spot him, talking with the head of the hangings.  
  
"Commodore! Commodore, dear?" I cry.  
  
"Elizabeth? What is all the commotion? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You are making a terrible mistake!" I inform.  
  
"Elizabeth, this better not be about Mr. Turner and Sparrow! I told you for the last time, they are no good!"  
  
"I think you are wrong Commodore! Sparrow, well he is no good even though he is my friend. But Will and Anna do not deserve to be hung!"  
  
"And why would you inquire such a thing?"  
  
"Because Will did nothing wrong and Anna.well.her father is the governor of Port Williams! Her father is Governor Cunnington. Or so father and I believe."  
  
"You expect me to take you up on your word. You expect me to believe that that excuse of a being has a father whom is governor to a fine port? That in nonsense, Elizabeth! I will not accept this behavior!"  
  
"But my father knows Cunnington. And Will says she was born into her status and that she never knew her father!"  
  
"Do you honestly believe that if indeed Governor Cunnington is her father than Anna would be penniless?"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"Elizabeth, please! Where is your head?"  
  
"Commodore let me prove this to you. Let me sail to Port Williams and prove this to you. Give me tomorrow. Give me one day to prove this to you. And if I am right, than you will set William, Anna, and Jack free," I plea. Commodore starts to turn away. Desperately I grab his arm and cry, "And I shall marry you!"  
  
He quickly turns around and looks me in the eyes. "Elizabeth, you will go straight back to my office and tell Captain Callaway that you need to take a sail to Port Williams."  
  
I smile. My plan has fallen through!  
  
A/N: Guys, you're killing me! I need some reviews. I don't freakin' care if you hate the damn story. Please criticize! I love it, truly! I need advice. Thanks bunches for those who have. Even if it's only a whole big whoppin' two! But believe me, I'm the utmost appreciative! 


	5. Fear and Death

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you like! Please review!  
  
Chapter Five: Fear and Death (dun dun dun)  
  
I stand at the bow of the ship, letting the cool, salty breeze blow my hair freely. I look out upon the sea. Sailing feels so free. I never want this feeling to end. I spread my arms outward and close my eyes. I daydream about my first kiss with Will. I smile.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," I whisper to the tune of my favorite song.  
  
"I must inform you, darling; this is no pirate ship, thank God. And I must say, you have not been right lately, Elizabeth." My smile fades at the sound of his voice.  
  
"I am only being myself. Maybe you should get to know me a little better, Commodore Norrington. I cannot marry a man who does not know his own fiancé," I snap as I fold my arms upon my chest.  
  
"Calm down, Elizabeth. Remember, I am the one who arranged this ridiculous escapade. Believe me, I only did this to prove you wrong and have your hand in marriage. How can a peasant be related to a governor? But, I must say, I am reconsidering our arrangement as we speak. Perhaps, if this is the way you are, I do not want to marry. A commodore cannot marry a lunatic," he chuckles.  
  
"You are despicable," I hiss.  
  
"Dear Elizabeth that is Jack, not me." He turns on his heel and swiftly walks away.  
  
"Right about now, I wish you were Jack, you horses' ass," I say quietly to myself. I turn back to the heavenly bliss of the sea. I set eyes upon land. "Land ho!" I scream. Not knowing why, I am not on a pirate ship as Commodore so bluntly informed me.  
  
"Proving me right again are we, dear?" Norrington smiles smugly from the wheel of the Dauntless.  
  
"I believe I was caught in the moment, Commodore."  
  
"If that is what you call it, so be it," he laughs lightly while shaking his head at my 'lunacy'. "If you were not the Governor's daughter, perhaps I would have you hanged also. You are showing bold signs of pirate characteristics. But that would not be necessary, for you are my fiancé! For now," he so kindly adds.  
  
"As the governor's daughter, I can have you dropped of your status for threatening me! And I believe that I have the right to my own decisions, and my decision has come to rejecting your request to marry! Nobility cannot marry assholes!" I yell, my rage boiling.  
  
"You have no proof that I threatened you! And even if you do spill your dirty guts, no one will believe you. As being the Commodore, I will declare you mentally insane! No one wants to marry someone insane, not even Will!"  
  
"Do you honestly believe that someone will take your word for me being insane? I highly doubt it! My father will not let you lie!"  
  
"You do have a point, oddly enough. Perhaps I will declare your father mentally insane also! What a bright idea!"  
  
"You are the insane one! And you are in no way noble or loyal! I do not see how you were appointed commodore!" I walk up to him and stare him eye to eye. "You will pay for your words, Norrington!"  
  
"I do believe that it is Commodore Norrington, dear."  
  
"You do not deserve to be called Commodore Norrington. You no longer have my respect; the little that you did have has diminished by your foolishness!"  
  
He smiles, his lips slightly quivering in fear. But he tries so desperately to let it go unseen. "You, Elizabeth, will be the one paying for your words. Just wait until we set foot on Port Williams! Nobody knows of Ms. Elizabeth Swann there! Perhaps an arrangement with my rifle is in order." He chuckles wickedly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare! You cannot go through with it! You are too much of a coward! I see it in your smile!" Fear is now surfacing. I see madness in his eyes. I am not certain if he will go through with his insane idea.  
  
"Try me, Ms. Swann! Clap her hands in irons and barricade her in my office!" He commands to two redcoats.  
  
"Aye, sir!" They respond in unison.  
  
"No," I whisper. "You cannot do this! It is unlawful!"  
  
"So is piracy, Ms. Swann!" He laughs as I struggle with the two men trying to tie my hands.  
  
"What will you tell my father?" I ask knowingly.  
  
"That you were stubborn and would not let anyone attend your meeting with Governor Cunnington! That you were bombarded by a pirate upon arrival! He was waiting for you in Gov. Cunnington's quarters. He had already killed him before he gruesomely killed you!"  
  
"He will never believe you!" I cry.  
  
"Ahh, ignorant Elizabeth, if we claim that the pirate came to us with one of your beautiful fingers and a long lock of hair; he has no choice but to believe me! Oh and did I mention that we went back for your body? But the pirate had dumped you into the sea before we captured him!"  
  
"You have been planning this since we set sail!"  
  
"Perhaps," he answers.  
  
"You intend to murder the Governor of Port Williams?" I ask.  
  
"Of course not, don't be a fool. He will do it!" He says while one of the redcoats brought forth a chubby man from below deck.  
  
I gasp as I recognize who it is. "We will tell your father that he killed the Governor and you, Elizabeth, and dumped the both of you into the water!"  
  
"Gibbs?" I choke. "Where did you find him? And why does my father not know of his presence?"  
  
"I caught him trying to free your friends. I put him where he would go unseen. I did not mention him to your father because I needed him for future plans. You see, this all worked out too perfectly, thanks to you," he says, directing the blame towards me.  
  
"I cannot believe this!" I shiver.  
  
"Well believe it, Ms. Swann! Because there is no escaping what is in store for you!" 


	6. Lifeless Life

A/N: Wow, it's been so long! I was really bummed to see that I had the 'do not except anonymous reviews' on. I had no idea it was on! So please, review! Thank you, guys! Oh and congrats to J.D. for his award! Have you seen the T.V. guide? Ooh baby a nice picture of him in there! Oh one more thing, please read my new story 'The Butterfly's Blessing' if you haven't already. I have no reviews on it! ~Adrienne  
  
Chapter Six: Lifeless Life  
  
My body is a numb heap. My world is a lifeless pile of melancholy.  
  
I lay on the floor of the filthy cell. I stare up at the ceiling with my clouded eyes. Once upon a day I felt slight happiness in my brown rounds. But that day is gone, along with my freedom, and soon my life. It is now my past, a past that I once shamed, but now admire and long for. The minutes feel as hours, hours as days. I am unaware as to what my companions talk about or do.  
  
"Anna, you have been laying there for what seems as eternity. Have you realized your actions?" Will questions me.  
  
I do not answer. I shut my eyes tightly. Willing the walls I built that created a silence Will destroyed. I wish not to communicate, just sulk in the memories of the life I once possessed that so many looked down upon.  
  
"She obviously doesn't wan' to talk, Willy Boy. Just let her be," Jack commands.  
  
"I'm concerned, Jack. That is all."  
  
"Don't be, William. Worry about yourself, we have yet a day." It was a forced remark, but it had to be said.  
  
His handsome eyes die of life for but a second. I brought forth a shattering reminder of the resenting hour of our death at the gallows. At least I will die beside my friends, although, I wish them life.  
  
"I cannot worry for myself when I have such friends. It would be selfish, Anna. Besides, my heart is worried for Elizabeth too much. I have not it in me to worry for myself as well."  
  
"Aye, an' I be worried for me crew and me boat. Err. ship."  
  
"I am worried for no one. I do not feel anymore; I cannot feel. Without feelings, how is one to love? Without love, how is one to worry?" I ask, keeping my content gaze upon the ceiling. My voice is emotionless, dull.  
  
"Anna this cell is harming you. You are becoming nothing. We should make the best of our days together. We should not resent tomorrow, but enjoy today," Will enlightens.  
  
I quickly sat up and my gaze fell upon William. How dare he preach his ignorance! "And what are we to do, William? Please, tell me this! Are we to play tic-tac-toe in the dirt that we lay upon? Or are we to play I Spy? Or how about we play the a-b-c game? Take your pick! Choose wisely, William, we have but a day!"  
  
"I was just trying to help you, Anna, but I guess that is not what you need. You have been living on your own for so long, you don't need anyone. How quickly I forget that you refuse to let anyone care about you! You love to hear strangers talk pity for you! You love to have people look down upon you because better bad attention than none, correct? Admit it, Ms. Cunnington, for, as you will not let us forget, we have but a day!"  
  
I angrily stare at William. Quiet engulfing the cell. Jack breaks the deafening silence.  
  
"Aye, I 'ave an idea! Let's sing the pirate song!" Jack smirks.  
  
"Oh yes, just what I always wanted to do! Sing the 'pirate song' with an insane pirate and a blacksmith with a stick up his ass! Woo-hoo! I would rather die now, thank you!"  
  
"Fine then, I'll be o'er here singin' it by me onsies! If you care to join in, don't bother, 'cause ye called me insane. Anyway, I don't want to be singin' it with a woman who has more drama than me Scarlet."  
  
I look at Will with a questioning gaze. "Scarlet?" I whisper. He shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Jack pauses. "William, sing with me!"  
  
"We pillage we plunder, we rifle and loot; drink up me hearties, Yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot; drink up me hearties, Yo ho!"  
  
While Jack sings the awful 'pirate song', Will continues to argue with me.  
  
"Why won't you just let go, Anna? Why can't you just let Jack and I in and enjoy our last day?"  
  
"Will, why won't you just let it be? Why must we speak of tomorrow? Why must I enjoy my last day? My whole life I have been wishing to die, and now that I am to, I want to die unhappy so I don't drive myself crazy!"  
  
"Why would you drive yourself crazy by trying to have a good time?"  
  
"Because when I lay to rest tonight, after 'enjoying' myself, I will wish I would've lived my life differently and that I would have said 'hello' to you everyday! I don't want to ponder on what could've been, William! I want to lay to rest and think about the good times! If I get a taste of what could've been tonight, than I won't want it to end! I want to die unhappy because that is how I've spent my life. I want to die as I have lived. I want to die alone!" The relief of dying beside my friends has faded.  
  
Jack reminds us of what we have forgotten.  
  
"We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs; drink up me hearties, Yo ho! We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well cads; drink up me hearties, Yo ho! Aye, but we're loved by our mommies 'n dads; drink up me hearties, Yo ho! Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"  
  
Jack stares at me with a blank face. All of a sudden, he busts into tears. This startles Will and I, immensely.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?" I ask, rushing to his side.  
  
"I was ne'er loved by me mommy or me dad!" He sobs.  
  
"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. Although, you're not alone, because neither was I."  
  
He cries harder and grabs my shirt to wipe his eyes. Black kohl is smudged upon the part of my shirt that he used.  
  
"Jack, I must say, I have never seen you so emotional. It is quite odd." William refrains from laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Willy, I didn't laugh at ye when ye cried las' night!"  
  
"Well that's because you cried also, Jack." Will couldn't help but giggle. I smile at the pathetic pirate.  
  
"Yes, but I wasn't fakin' it las' night!"  
  
"So you are saying that you are faking it now?" I ask.  
  
He smugly smiles at me. Right away, that answered my question.  
  
"Why would you do something like that?" I question, my anger boiling. I leave his side as quickly as I had joined it.  
  
"'Cause ye two weren't listenin' to me song!" Jack snaps his smirk fading. "Ye were too busy whinin'!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. But Will won't let me be."  
  
"Yes, I am sorry too, Jack. But Anna won't cheer up."  
  
"Ye too are somethin' else, ye know tha'? Anyway, I jus' cheered her righ' up! She smiled for me."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too, ye cad!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Oye, why I oughta!" He raises his fist.  
  
"Ought to what, Jack? I dare you to hit me!"  
  
Aggravated, he sighs. "Women."  
  
Will hushes us at the sound of someone running down the steps.  
  
"Jack? Jack, ye be in here?" A soft voice calls.  
  
"Yes, who be ye?" Jack replies while standing up for the first time that morning.  
  
The dark figure steps forward into the soft candlelight. The three of us gasp at the person before us, illuminated in the soft glow.  
  
At the sight before us, I forget what tomorrow beholds and the argument I was but-a-second ago involved in. 


End file.
